ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun Shines Towards Earth!The Moving Island!
Episode Rewrote by Brian Haugton Dialogue WARNING: A second script of this episode will be made later and voted in which script of the episode is better. Narrator: In the middle of Ultraman X's time on earth English Town, Japan was in danger! Once again! A specialized task force called The Alliance was sent to defend the town and Earth. Their job is to help the world against evils and sorts. Narrator:The captain, Alex Nikman, is a 26 year old man who's served The Alliance for 4 years. Narrator: His Deputy Captain, named Cy-Max, is a cyborg and is a kaiju expert. He gained the nickname Cyborg Scientist from his comrades. Alex: That's odd. There's a huge crystal island out there. I think we should go explore it. John: L.G! L.G! Later at the island A miner, named Jackson Kabuto, looked at the crystal island with a smile on his face. Jackson: Whoa, this whole island is a crystal! Hey guys! Look at this! We'll be rich! Jackson began swing his pickaxe. A load roar came from behind him. Jackson turned around to see the giant Kaiju Gammendes. Jackson stared in shock, he didnt run or scream, just stared with horror. Somewhere near the island The Alliance's ship landed near the island. The team jumped out. Alex looked toward the miner, seeing Gammendes. Alex loaded his weapon the machine gun. The island began to move. John: We have to get over there! There's some people there! They ran to the people. The kaiju turned to its back it's attention to the team. It stabbed Alex with his growing crystal, instantly killing him. Alex awoke inside a shining light. Alex: What the hell...? Ultraman Gun: Hello Alex, I'm.. Alex: An Ultra? No way!? Gun: I'm Ultraman Gun. You're dead Alex, but I arrived just in time to save you. Alex gave him a confused look. Gun: I chose you as my human host, but don't let ANYONE know about this, we can't risk it. Alex: I'm honored. Gun passed him two guns. Gun: These are the Dual Guns. They're your transformation item. Alex: So, do I get to go back to Earth? Gun: Of course. Just use the guns. Alex wakes up and uses the Dual Guns. John: An Ultra!? Gun picks up Jackson and puts him in a safe place. John: Look out! The island is... a monster? Gun:You mean Gammendes? Gammendes stood up. Gammendes charges up to Gun, but Gun dodges. Gun uses the Ultra Sclicer to slice off Gammendes' back crystals Gun:Ultra Laser Beam! Gun destroyed Gammendes. Gun flew away. Alex came up from behind the team. Alex: Who do you think was his host? John:You? Alex: Now keep that a secret! John: Wait, you are his host? Later... Robert: So you discovered this island? Alex:Yeah. Well it was a kaiju. We were luck enough to see that Ultra in action. John: I have some good news. Jackson, the miner guy is joining our team. Robert:Finally a new member! Alex pulled a pole-like object into the room. Robert: What's that? Alex: Well, It's a recovery machine. Cy-Max: It heals stuff? Alex: Yeah. Jackson walked into the room wearing a new uniform. Jackson: Guys, we've got some issues. Alex:What? Jackson: It's a Kaiju! Alex:How did that happen? Voice: I made it happen! Alex :Alien Cool? Alien cool: My name is Gammel. Me and a rock I found Bulton are reviving Kaiju! Alex: Robert!Get on a plane, take some military troops and go! Robert: Yes sir! Cy-Max: It says here the Kaiju goes by Zambolar. Robert: A yes that kajiu burned by Grandparent's house! Ill get him good. The planes landed Robert : Troops, Zambolar's weak spots are it's eyes! Troops shoot Zambolar in the eyes. Robert: 6 troops are dead. This thing shoots fire! Back at HQ Alex: The troops are falling, we need to get down there! John: On it! Alex: Gun!!! Cy-Max and Jackson: Ultraman! Zambolar gets body slammed by Gun Zambolar then hits Gun with his flame right in the color timer Narrator: Gun as only 3.5 minutes of light in the timer! What will happen next? Find out next episode! Appearances Crystal Space Island Beast:Gammandes Space Cheif: Alien Cool "Gammel" Scorching Lizard: Zambolar Category:Ultraman Gun Episodes Category:WBC the Seijin Fan Category:Ultraman Gun Continuity